


Still

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Artemis Fowl - Colfer
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-18
Updated: 2006-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 23:52:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly has a showdown with Opal Koboi, but it's not all going to turn out quite like she expects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

Holly aimed, fired, then stared in horror as nothing happened.

Opal launched herself at Holly, screaming. Being now almost twice Holly's height she easily knocked her over. She clamped her hands around Holly's throat. "I will kill you, Holly Short," she hissed.

Holly scrabbled but couldn't break free. Everything was turning white.

"Look at me!" screeched Opal. "Look at what I've become because of you! The coma warped me. I am human – everything I hate." Despite herself, Holly's heart leapt. "I used to be _beautiful_!"

She flung her arms wide to illustrate this, releasing Holly, who gasped, "You still are."


End file.
